So close
by Marianne E
Summary: Es la primera vez que Ladybug asiste a un baile. Y también es la primera vez que la heroína se percata de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su fiel compañero. ¿Podrán ambos superar la barrera de sus propias máscaras? Minific Ladynoir. LEMON
1. Tan cerca

**So close**

Estaba asustada, realmente asustada.

Sí, la heroína de Francia, la maravillosa y poderosa Ladybug, aquella que combate súper villanos y se ha batido incontables veces contra la misma muerte, se ocultaba detrás de ua de las muchas escalinatas de mármol que había en el Museo Louvre.

Se colocó una mano en el pecho, como si con esa acción pudiese frenar el latir errático y apresurado de su turbado corazón: ¿Por qué debía tener tanto miedo? Una fiesta de gala y un baile en su honor no era nada en comparación a una batalla repleta de peligros y amenazas. Además, llevaba la máscara puesta. Nadie podría siquiera figurar que, detrás de ese antifaz moteado, se encontraba Marinette Dupain-Cheng; la becaria torpe y distraída de la firma Agreste.

El sonido del ensamble musical inundó el lugar. El alcalde Burgeois se había encargado de contratar a la mismísima orquesta sinfónica de París para amenizar el evento. Y, no conforme con usar una sala exclusiva del Louvre como sede, también había invitado a cada persona en París que fuese importante: políticos, artistas, modelos, periodistas, personas de la alta sociedad. Todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban allí, esperándola.

Su estómago se retorció.

— Relájate, Marinette. Relájate — se reprendió, palmenado varias veces su ya sonrosadas mejillas.

Dio un paso fuera de los escalones, pero al escuchar los cuchicheos y las risas de un grupo de mujeres que bajaba por la escalinata, se detuvo. En un movimiento rápido, volvió a ocultarse tras la estructura de mármol.

Marinette observó cómo desaparecieron al entrar al gran salón. Desde donde estaba, podía ver a los dependientes ofreciendo deliciosos y delicados aperitivos, que a la vista uno podría deducir que rebasaban el costo de los 100 euros cada uno. También se deleitó con los magníficos vestidos y trajes que desfilaron sobre su escaso campo de visión. En muchos era más que evidente la firma Agreste sobre ellos. .

Suspiró y bajó la mirada, tocando los olanes de su propio atavío: Un vestido de corte ojal color rojo carmesí que lucía un delicado escote en forma de corazón. Las piedras preciosas que daban forma a su cintura remarcaban la caída de una falda larga hecha de tull.

No estaba mal, de hecho era su mejor creación hasta el momento. ¿Entonces por qué?, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Ah, sí… Ya lo recordaba: El vals; la atracción principal y la razón por la que todo personaje pintoresco en París se reunía esa noche.

Eso y… bueno, una que otra cosa relacionada con cierto minino que aún no se dignaba a aparecer.

— ¿Dónde estás, gatito? — murmuró con angustia.

Si pudiese atravesar paredes, ya habría hecho desaparecer la mitad de su cuerpo tras la escalinata de mármol en la que se ocultaba.

.

.

— ¿Ladybug?

La catarina dio un brinco y su corazón reboloteó igual que al de un colibrí. Se dio la vuelta y (en contra de todo lo que era lógico en su vida), la emoción que había sentido instantes atrás se desvaneció al ver a Adrien Agreste a su lado y viéndola con extrañeza y curiosidad.

"_Realmente creí que era Chat" _Cuando el pensamiento golpeó su mente, la confusión fue inmensa. ¿En qué momento de la vida comenzó a preferir la compañía del gato negro sobre la de Adrien?

Ah, sí. Desde esa vez…

— Adrien… hola — alcanzó a decir, saludando torpemente con la mano.

— Es mi imaginación, ¿o te estás escondiendo de alguien? — la sonrisa del rubio no era burlona. Y sí era así, no era con la intención de hacerla sentir incomoda. Nunca lo haría, Adrien no era esa clase de chico.

— No… sí… Yo… — balbuceó y e hizo un mohín, derrotada

Con lentitud, se aproximó un poco más al rubio, saliendo aunque fuese unos cuantos centímetros de su improvisado escondite — Supongo que me siento un poco intimidada.

Adrien sonrió, acotando un poco más la distancia entre ambos; — No deberías. Esta fiesta es para honrarte. Nosotros deberíamos ser lo intimidados — aseguró, notando por primera vez el atuendo de la chica.

Tragó seco y respiró por la nariz. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella hermosa dama a sentir inseguridades cuando él apenas podía alejar los ojos de ella?

— No es sólo para mí. También es un homenaje a _Chat Noir_: Él es tan importante como yo— sonó a un regaño, aunque ella no lo notó. Pero el corazón enternecido de Adrien sí lo hizo, y el chico tuvo que controlar sus instintos para no revelar la gran euforia y adoración que aquellas simples palabras le hicieron sentir.

— Mis disculpas, _mademoiselle. _

No recibió respuesta. Adrien pudo notar la forma tan sútil en que los ojos de la chica viraban hacia la ventana. Como si esperara que algo (o más bien, alguien) atravesara de allí en cualquier momento.

Otro latido errático. Sí seguía así, el rubio no sabría por cuánto tiempo podría guardar más las apariencias.

— Sea como sea, me sentiría muy honrado si me permites ser tu acompañante temporal — soltó él en un tono solemne y cómico — Al menos hasta que tu compañero se digne a aparecer.

No pudo decir nada. Porque el repentino ademán de Adrien la dejó deslumbrada. Poque pudo ver en la manera en que hizo aquella cómica reverencia a la figura de Chat Noir. ¿Cómo negarse ante algo así?

— _Enchanté _— respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

.

.

.

Para Ladybug el enorme salón que se erigió cuando ella y a Adrien traspasaron aquella enorme entrada, bien pudo haber salido de un hermoso cuento de hadas. Con los ojos bien abiertos, tuvo que cubrir sus labios con una mano para no dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

La enorme estancia (si así podía llamársele) refulgía en tonalidades doradas y color marfil. Sobre cada mesa, descansaba un arreglo de rosas blancas y candelabros bañados en oro Por un breve instante, la catarina se vio a sí misma emprendiendo un viaje en el tiempo: a una época de galas y grandes bailes.

Una cosa era segura, esa noche no llegaría a dormir… No después de la conmoción y el deseo de plasmar todo lo que admiraba en su bloc de dibujo.

— ¿Sorprendida? — Adrien sonrió enternecido ante su figura y expresiones tan evidentes. Ladybug podía ser a veces tan transparente. Ah, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer con tal de ver aquel gesto de infinita alegría todos los días?

— Es precioso — afirmó con la emoción a flor de piel.

La catarina agradeció efusiva cuando uno de los meseros le freció una copa de champagne. ¡Dios! la efervescencia y el sabor del licor implosionó en sus papilas gustativas.

Pero muy pronto, la fascinación que había experimentado con su inesperada entrada, se transformó en nerviosismo cuando los invitados notaron su presencia y, para la conmoción de muchos: la compañía que la heroína de París llevaba consigo.

— ¡Ladybug! ¿Chat Noir no vendrá al baile?

— Ladybug, ¿quién diseñó tu vestido?

— Ladybug, ¿estás lista para esta noche? Dicen que eres una bailarina excepcional.

— Ladybug, ¿Chat Noir sabe que viniste en compañía de Adrien Agreste?

— Ladybug, ¿qué pasará si Chat Noir no se presenta?

— Ladybug, ¿están peleados?

— Ladybug… Pero, ¡el baile!

_Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug… _Las preguntas cayeron como bombas sobre ella. Y aunque se trataba de un evento cerrado donde sólo uno que otro periodista había conseguido una entrada para cubrir el evento, los demás invitados no escatimaron en nada para saciar su curiosidad. Era la primera vez que los héroes de París aparecían en un evento como estos. Nadie iba a tener piedad…

Marinette tragó seco, tratando de contestar lo mejor que pudo a cada cuestionamiento. El incómodo cosquilleo en el pecho regresó ante la mención del baile. ¿¡Por qué la gente insistía en recordarle aquella parte?! Por todo lo que es bendito, jamás tuvo tantas ganas de sacar su yoyo y salir corriendo de allí.

— Suficiente — la voz de Adrien se alzó sobre a de los demás: firme y poderosa, acallando con ella a las personas a su alrededor.

Ante la evidente sorpresa colectiva, el rubio suspiró, recuperando expresión amable; tan característica en él: — Creo que Ladybug no vino aquí para ser interrogada. Dejemos que disfrute de SU celebración, ¿no les parece?

Si esa gente tuvo algo que decir, Adrien no se dio el lujo de averiguarlo. Con el brazo de la catarina tomando el propio, jaló de ella para caminar hacia otra dirección, lejos de las miradas curiosas.

— Te debo una — suspiró realmente aliviada, mientras le seguía el paso.

— Tómalo como un pequeño agradecimiento por todas las veces que me has salvado la vida — contestó el chico y luego guiñó el ojo — Además, sé lo pesados que se pueden poner…

— Seguro que lo sabes… — susurró para sí misma, imaginando más escenas como esa en rutina de Adrien. Pensarlo hizo que le dieran escalofríos.

Cuando iban en la secundaria ya era lo suficientemente famoso. Y ahora que ambos cursaban el último semestre de la facultad; la popularidad de Adrien se multiplicó cuando la firma Agreste se abrió al mercado internacional.

— Debe ser difícil — murmuró cuando el chico encontró una mesa vacía e invitó a la chica a tomar asiento.

— Ya estoy acostumbrado — Adrien se encogió de hombros — Pero, ¿te digo algo? Hoy me gusta la idea de ser famoso; de no ser así, no habría tenido la oportunidad de venir a verte…

Inmutada, Ladybug percibió como fue aumentando la calidez en sus mejillas. Pero sólo es, nada más…

En otra época, seguramente el pecho le habría dolido por el golpeteo intenso de su corazón. Pero hoy, solo sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago y una gran alegría ante aquel halago.

Pero, de nuevo… ¿por qué ese cambio tan radical? Ladybug lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

.

.

.

_Chat yacía en el suelo. _

_Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía el brazo sobre el costado. La gruesas gotas de lluvia que cayeron sobre él se mezclaron con el tono carmesí de su sangre, la cual corrió sobre el asfalto, improvisando un pequeño riachuelo. _

"_¡Idiota! ¡Gato idiota!" Gritaba Ladybug mientras corría a atrapar el amuleto encantado y lo lanzaba hacia el cielo con todas sus fuerzas. El artefacto voló y la magia del miraculous se dispersó por todo el lugar. Eliminó la destrucción, eliminó la apariencia del akuma, eliminó el riachuelo de sangre y las heridas de ambos superhéroes… pero no la lluvia, ni la inconsciencia de su compañero, ni el frío desolador que la catarina sintió en el pecho cuando él no despertó. _

— _¡Chat! _

_La catarina corrió y se hincó a su lado. Nada, aquellas orbes esmeralda se mantuvieron ocultas de ella — ¡Chat, por favor! — rogó con la voz quebrada mientras levantaba la espalda del rubio, y le abrazaba con fuerza — ¡Chaton, despierta por favor! _

_Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición y se mimetizaron con los surcos de lluvia que también corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ese tonto insistía tanto en interponerse en su camino? ¡Ese golpe tuvo que haberlo recibido ella! ¡No él! ¿Cuántas veces ya lo había hecho en el pasado?, ¿¡Cuántas?! Ladybug había perdido la cuenta con el paso de los años…_

— _Gatito, despierta — rogó otra vez. Sus manos le temblaban y el miedo se abría paso por cada rincón de su cuerpo — No puedo hacer esto sola, ¿me escuchas?_

_No hubo respuesta. La catarina soltó varios sollozos conforme la gente iba rodeando el lugar. Hubo susurros, gritos de miedo y una que otra llamada a emergencias. Una sirena sonó a lo lejos, pero Ladybug apenas la escuchó; Apretó los ojos y estrujó el cuerpo del superhéroe entre sus brazos; — No me dejes, gatito. Yo… te necesito — Marinette se mordió los labios y, sin pensarlo… dejó que su propio corazón hablase por ella —...__**Wǒ ài nǐ***_

_Sollozó de nuevo, ocultando el rostro en el cabello rubio de su compañero, mas se quedó paralizada cuando percibió un leve movimiento entre sus brazos. _

— _¿Q-qué cosa? — Ladybug le alejó de ella y allí estaba de nuevo aquel resplandor esmeralda, expulsando el frío que el terror había sembrado sobre ella— Dessolé, Ma Lady. No quise asustarte… — una sonrisa débil se dibujó en su rostro y Ladybug volvió a abrazarlo con vehemencia. _

— _¡Gato tonto! — reclamó, sollozando los últimos vestigios de miedo que le quedaban — Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así. _

_Chat Noir suspiró, y a pesar de ser víctima de un cansancio extremo después de que la magia del miraculous se deshiciese de una herida mortal, acarició los cabellos de su catarina, consolandola lo mejor que podía. _

— _No prometo nada, Bugaboo. _

_._

_._

_._

No podía seguir engañándose. No después de aquello. Y aunque estaba un 99.9% segura de que Chat Noir no sabía chino, ella no podía ignorar las palabras que se escaparon de sus labios cuando creyó que le había perdido. Porque en verdad, sentía cada simple sílaba pronunciada.

Vaya… ¿quién habría adivinado que aquel dicho tan cliché tuviese tanta razón? Ese que decía: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar a perderlo de verdad para poder entenderlo. ¡Nunca!

— ¿Ladybug?

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué? — la catarina soltó, regresado a la realidad cuando la voz de Adrien Agreste le llamó por tercera vez — Perdón, ¿decías algo?

— Te preguntaba si te preocupaba algo — repitió el rubio, un tanto avergonzado — Haz estado muy dispersa…

— ¡Ay, por dios! ¡lo siento! — se apresuró a decir la catarina, aún má avergonzada que su acompañante — Seguro crees que soy una grosera, ¡perdóname! — insistió, moviendo las manos por todos lados y haciendo exagerados ademanes de disculpa.

Tan transparente.

— ¡No, no! No te preocupes, por favor. Pero si hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar…

La chica sonrió sin ganas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la orquesta. Reconoció la pieza al instante; "_All I ask of you_". El suave sonido de los violines sustituyeron a la perfección las partes vocales de la canción. Escuchó la letra en su mente y pensó en Chat nuevamente…

_**I'm here with you, beside you**_

_**To guard you and to guide you. **_

Sí, lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía.

— La verdad, sí estoy algo nerviosa — confesó la catarina,acomodándose un caerel rebelde detrás de su oreja— ¿Puedo confesarte algo y no le dices a nadie?

— Por supuesto — apuntó el rubio con premura.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasará a media noche?

— Sí: Chat Noir y tú pasarán al centro de la pista y abrirán el baile con el primer val… oh — Adrien comprendió hacia donde iba todo aquello cuando la mirada de Ladybug desendió hacia la mesa — Ese es el problema, ¿no es así?

— Desde que el alcalde Burgeois anunció el itinerario, me la he pasado pegada a Youtube mirando videos al respecto. Alguien incluso me dejó una USB con tutoriales y clases de baile. Verás… a las fiestas a las que suelo asistir… bueno, el vals no es precisamente un algo que acostumbren poner — se sinceró, jugando con sus manos y evadiendo la mirada del joven modelo — No sé bailarlo y algo me dice que haré el ridículo cuando el momento llegue.

Hubo un largo silencio. ¡Listo! Seguro le había decepcionado, como probablemente lo haría con el resto de los invitados una vez vieran que la maravillosa y talentosa Ladybug pisarle los zapatos a Chat Noir.

Adrien puso su mano sobre la de ella. Ladybug volvió a mirarle y expresión comprensiva adormeció la ansiedad que se guardaba en el pecho: — Lo harás fantástico, lo sé. Además, algo me dice que tu compañero de baile va a ayudarte con eso.

Ella sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto: — Sí, Chat está más acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — cuestionó el rubio, sorprendido. Era imposible que ella lo supiera, jamás le contaba la clase de vida que llevaba cuando no portaba la máscara de Chat Noir.

— Sólo lo sé — contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros — La mayoría del tiempo actúa como un niño, lo admito. Pero hay cosas en él que veo sin que pueda percatarse. Es como, si de algún modo también lo conociera en su otra faceta — dijo dubitativa, aunque después soltó una pequeña risa avergonzada — Debes creer que estoy loca, ¿verdad?

Adrien le miró, y la sonrisa complaciente que adornó su rostro fue la mejor prueba de su postura: — No. Definitivamente no lo creo.

.

.

.

Lo minutos pasaron y Adrien se enfrascó en una plática animosa con la superheroína. Y aunque uno que otro invitado se detuvo en la mesa donde ambos se hallaban sentados para saludar y hacer alguna pregunta; las interrupciones fueron mucho menos invasivas que el interrogatorio que recibió en su llegada. Por todo el lugar, se corrió la voz del enojo del modelo, así que nadie más se atrevió a importunar a su peculiar acompañante.

Era impresionante el poder que el apellido Agreste podía influir sobre otros.

Entre risas y anécdotas, Ladybug se olvidó por unos instantes del nerviosismo. Mientras más hablaban, Marinette se lamentaba no haber abandonado antes ese "amor platónico" que sentía por el modelo. Si hubiese sido así, muy probablemente más conversaciones como la que ahora entablaban se hubiesen suscitado sin la necesidad de portar una maldita máscara.

El reloj rolex en la muñeca de Adrien marcó las 11:45 de la noche.

— _Mademoiselle_, Ladybug. Fue un honor acompañarla esta noche — soltó repentinamente, tomando el saco de la silla y poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Te vas? — no quiso sonar decepcionada. Intentó por todos sus medios ocultarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

— Tengo otro compromiso que atender. Es algo que ya no puede esperar — dijo, y en su voz se matizó un deje de misterio.

— Entiendo — Ladybug se puso de pie, extendiendo la mano para que el rubio la estrechase a modo de despedida — Hasta entonces, Adrien Agreste.

Adrien miró la mano, luego a la chica. Sonrió sagaz, la tomó y besó su muñeca. El gesto la dejó sin aliento.

— Hasta _**pronto**_, Ladybug — apuntó antes de abandonar el lugar.

.

.

.

11:50 de la noche.

Chat Noir aún no aparecía y la gente allí reunida comenzó a hablar al respecto.

Ladybug agradeció que Alya estuviese allí para acompañarla y hacerle preguntas para el Ladyblog.

Por primera vez esa noche y en toda una vida, comenzó a desconfiar de la promesa de tu querido gatito.

Cuando Alya tuvo que cubrir otros aspectos del evento, Marinette poco a poco fue acercándose hacia la salida. Improvisar una huída no debería ser problema. Siempre cuidaría a París y mantendría la seguridad de su adorada ciudad, pero a estas personas ella no les debía nada. Mucho menos un baile sin pareja.

Pensando en eso y convenciéndose de que ese era el mejor camino, dio un último vistazo al salón y dio una media vuelta acelerada para salir corriendo de allí.

Su cuerpo chocó contra el de alguien más. Alguien fuerte, pues la fuerza del impacto la empujó hacia atrás. Un brazo desconocido sostuvo el suyo para estabilizarla en su lugar. Contrariada, alzó la vista para disculparse.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto, Ma Lady?

Si con Adrien pudo llegar a ignorar por un rato sus inseguridades, ahora con Chat Noir frente a ella, no había necesidad de olvidar… porque con una mirada y una sonrisa pulverizó la desconfianza.

— Llegas tarde — regañó con tono severo, mas negó con la cabeza cuando el indigno gatito le tomó de la mano y ella, por primera vez en todos estos años, no la soltó.

— Un príncipe jamás llega tarde, a los demás simplemente se les hace temprano — canturreó.

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco y jaló de él, de vuelta a la fiesta; — Eres un ridículo

— Y tú te ves hermosa — aventajó el gato, apretando aquel agarre — Lo digo en serio — reafirmó, con una mirada tan intensa que la dejó sin palabras.

— Gracias… — carraspeó y compuso ella su propia sonrisa — Tú no te ves nada mal. Quién habría dicho que esas orejas lucirían tan bien con un traje negro.

— Chistosa.

La risa cantarina de Ladybug fue música para los oídos del gato. Y aunque desde el inicio él mismo se sorprendió de las decoraciones y del esplendor a su alrededor, para Chat Noir, su querida compañera refulgía mucho más que cualquier otro ornamento fabricado o cualquier otra mujer de alcurnia tapizada en telas finas y maquillaje de prestigio.

— Chat — le llamó, mordiéndose los labios — Hay algo que necesito decirte. Verás, yo…

La música que amenizaba paró y el sonido del micrófono hizo presencia por primera vez en el escenario. Sobre el mismo, el alcalde saludaba a sus espectadores con orgullo; — _Mesdames et Messieurs. _Gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche de gala para celebrar el sexto aniversario de la llegada de Ladybug y Chat Noir a París — los aplausos sonaron como un estruendo y la atención de los asistentes se concentró en la pareja de superhéroes, quienes saludaron, apenados: — El índice de seguridad ha incrementado en niveles exorbitantes. Gracias a ustedes y a la participación del gobierno actual, hemos forjado un París nuevo, seguro y…

— Te apuesto 10 euros a que va usar esas mismas palabras para su discurso de reelección— cotilleó Chat Noir a un volumen sumamente bajo, mientras el alcalde continuaba con el alarde.

— "_Votar por mí es votar por los superhéroes de París"_ — arremedó ella, dándole un codazo a Chat Noir cuando una pequeña risa se escapó de su boca.

—… Así que, sin más preámbulos, Ladybug y Chat Noir darán comienzo al primer baile aquí en el Palacio de Louvre.

Lo siguientes instantes fueron eternos para Marinette, quien miró la pista como quien mira un campo minado. Volteó asustada y apretó la mano de su compañero; — Chat, no sé bailar vals, ayuda — confesó, buscando el la faz del rubio un pilar de donde sostenerse.

Y recibió más que eso. El gato, alzó su mano y la besó con ternura; — ¿Cuándo te he dejado sola, _Buguinette_? — preguntó dulcemente.

— Nunca.

La música comenzó a sonar. Chat Noir dio un paso y ella le siguió, confiando en él ciegamente.

.

_**Seuls toi et moi on ne voit plus personne**_

_**La musique plane et donne du blues au cœur**_

_**Si près tous les deux serré dans tes bras**_

_**Si près pour la première fois**_

.

Al centro de la pista, Chat colocó la mano de su pareja en su hombro, luego tomó sus caderas. Bajo aquel toque pudo percibir un leve temblor; — _Tout va bien, ma belle_ — le susurró al oído, atrayéndola más hacia él, tomando su cadera — Sólo sígueme a mí.

Ella suspiró y asintió una vez.

.

_**J'oublie mes rêves je ne peux plus y croire**_

_**Je leur dis au revoir**_

_**Et je suis là**_

_**Si près j'attendais d'être près de toi pourtant je savais déjà**_

_**Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras**_

_**Si près**_

_._

Sus pasos siguieron los de él a un ritmo pausado, pero continuo. Marinette quiso bajar la vista, cuidar hacia donde iban sus pies, pero la idea se le esfumó de la mente cuando el fulgor esmeralda en la mirada de Chat Noir atrapó la suya, polarizándola como un imán.

1… 2… 3… y repentinamente su cabeza dejó de contar. Dieron una vuelta tras otra, mientras marcaban sus pasos sobre la pista. En un segundo plano, escucharon una ronda de aplausos, y luego silencio y solo la música, pues en ese instante era sencillo pretender que no había nadie más allí… nadie más que ellos, dejándose llevar.

— ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa? — Chat Noir la alejó un poco y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma con lentitud.

— Sí, lo hiciste. Esta es la segunda vez — musitó ella, dejándose llevar.

— Y no será la última — proclamó, enfilando su espalda frente a él y extendió ambas manos con las suyas para volver a girar juntos sobre la pista.

_**Si fort j'ai rêvé mais je ne rêve plus**_

_**Alors je ne crois plus en ce prince inconnu**_

_**Encore sers-moi jamais je n'aurais cru**_

_**L'amour un jour**_

_**Si près**_

Los pasos tomaron un ritmo un poco más rápido. Chat soltó a Ladybug y ella giró por sí misma con la libertad y seguridad con la que volaba por los techos de París. Ella siempre fue auténtica, tenaz y bella. Los años sólo se habían encargado de enaltecer todas esas cualidades que ahora brillaban ante la vista de todos.

Presa del pequeño golpe de celos, volvió a tomarla; haciéndola girar una y otra vez, admirando su figura esbelta moverse con la facilidad y ligereza que tendría una pluma. "No sé bailar vals" recordó sus palabras y quiso reírse de ella. Porque no había nada en este mundo que su lady no pudiese hacer, y porque seguía pareciéndole absurda la ignorancia que ella sostenía sobre sus propias habilidades.

_**Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir**_

_**Si je te perdais ce soir**_

— Ibas a decirme algo, ¿no es verdad?

— Sí,_ iba_ a hacerlo — acordó ella, desviando la mirada repentinamente.

— Pues yo también tengo algo que confesarte — aseguró, atrayéndola hacia él — Pero no aquí.

_**Tu es si près de m'aimer de forcer le destin**_

_**Jamais n'abandonne tes rêves en chemin**_

_**Aimer comme personne d'un amour sans fin**_

_**Si près**_

_**Si près**_

_**Et pourtant si loin **_

La música terminó y el salón explotó en aplausos eufóricos y ensordecedores. Probablemente fue el efecto atenuante de la música el que provocó que ninguno de los dos los escuchara, o el que impedía que ambos se movieran de lugar cuando las demás parejas invadieron la pista de baile.

Chat Noir acarició una de sus mejillas, Ladybug inclinó su rostro y cerró los ojos al sentir su calidez. Aquel ademán le desarmó. Porque, a pesar de vivir 6 largos años enamorado de ella, su apego y pasión desenfrenada no tenía la intención de desaparecer. Muy por el contrario, estas crecían y se expandían dentro de él: haciendo raíces en su alma, y penetrando cada rincón de sus entrañas... amenazando con hacerlo pedazos en algún momento.

La amaba. La amaba tanto que dolía.

— Sé que dije que no lo diría aquí, pero francamente ya agoté todo el control que me quedaba — declaró.

— ¿A qué te refier...?

— _**Wǒ yě ài nǐ** **_— interrumpió, con un chino perfecto.

_No puede ser. No puede ser. _

Marinette se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Conmocionada, negó varias veces con la cabeza, dando tres pasitos hacia atrás. _Lo sabe, no puede ser. ¡Él lo sabe! _siguió repitiéndose.

Pequeñas lágrimas se fueron acumulánose en sus ojos, nublando su vista. ¿De verdad estaba llorando?, ¿Por qué demonios lloraba?

Tuvo una idea vaga cuando Chat Noir la recibió en sus brazos una vez más.

La idea tomó forma cuando ella aferró sus dedos a la tela de su traje y percibió la calidez de sus labios sobre la frente.

Y finalmente lo entendió cuando alzó la mirada, articuló una respuesta con los labios y Chat Noir la besó con urgencia.

Lloraba porque no lo merecía. No era digna de la devoción y perseverancia de su fiel compañero, su mejor amigo… su otra mitad. Seis años podían pesar toneladas sobre la espalda. Ella se había percatado de cuánto lo amaba hacía apenas unos meses y no había podido soportar el desasosiego de su corazón. Chat, por otro lado, durante todo este tiempo nunca se había rendido, y jamás había dejado de quererla.

No lo merecía. De verdad que no. Y aún así, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

— Sabes chino — murmuró cuando el aire fue necesario para ambos.

— Sé chino — concordó el rubio, recargando la frente sobre la de la catarina.

— Y lo supiste todo este tiempo.

— Es correcto — atajó, sin remordimientos.

— No sabes cuánto deseo golpearte en este momento, gatito — declaró, y su risa sonó entrecortada cuando el gato negro se deshizo de las últimas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

— Tengo planeado que lo hagas, Ma' Lady. Pero no aquí: sígueme — soltó divertido, tomó la mano de su catarina y caminó hacia la salida al notar las cámaras y las miradas curiosas de todos aquellos que habían sido testigos de la escena.

Una cosa era segura, la prensa de París iba a darse un festín después de esa noche.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**BONUS **

El joven miraba impasible como aquella pareja de superhéroes desaparecía tras la escalinata de mármol.

La media sonrisa que se dibujó en su faz apenas dio señales de brillo. No era algo que nadie se esperara. Era una conclusión que ya todos conocían, que él mismo se lo repetía con el pasar de los años.

— ¿Tú la compusiste, verdad? La canción del vals…

La voz de Kagami Tsurugi se escuchó a sus espaldas. Él giró para encarar a la chica de ascendencia japonesa. En otras circunstancias, quizá hubiese ignorado el comentario, o tal vez habría respondido con un simple _"sí"_ y sin la intención de alargar la conversación, pero Luka Couffaine encontró en la portadora del miraculous del dragón algo que no había notado hasta aquel momento: el que ella cargaba con con su mismo dolor.

— Sí, así es — contestó, recargándose en uno de los pilares de mármol e invitándole con la mirada a hacerse compañía.

El alcalde le hizo la solicitud una docena de veces. Quería que el famoso guitarrista de Kitty Section; la banda emergente más famosa de Francia escribiera la música que bailarían los superhéroes de París.

Para buena y mala suerte del alcalde, Luka accedió al final, con la única condición de no revelar al autor de la pieza músical. No al menos esa noche.

— Supongo que tengo un lado dramático — añadió con una risa irónica, recordando la lírica y el baile de la pareja.

— Dímelo a mí. Yo fui el anónimo que _accidentalmente_ le dejó a Ladybug una USB con tutoriales de vals — aventajó y Luka arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Tú también lo sabes?

La chica se encogió de hombros, observando a las parejas de aquel lugar bailar con alegría: — Supe quién era él después de mi segunda akumatización.

El guitarrita la contempló por unos segundos. Su faz era de calma, pero sus ojos gritaban tristeza. Seguro los suyos también lo hacían.

Conocía a Kagami por encuentros pequeños: sabía que era una chica callada y reservada, pero valiente y decidida… No era NADA parecida a Marinette. Y aún así, en él nació el deseo mitigar la congoja que la asaltaba. Suficiente era sentirlo él en carne propia. Esto no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

.

— ¿Bailas? — preguntó repentinamente, extendiéndole la mano.

Kagami le miró y, adivinando el rumbo de sus intenciones: sonrió sagaz— ¿Tú lo haces?

— Ponme a prueba. — Eso era un reto, y un Tsurugi jamás, JAMÁS ignoraba un reto.

* * *

_* Te amo_

_**Yo también te amo_

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña primera parte. :D**

**Iba a ser un OS, pero coooooomo siempre, va a terminar siendo un mini fic de dos capítulos. Si quieren saber la letra de la canción del vals, pueden escuchar la versión en inglés o en español. ;) (no encontré la traducción) Búsquenla como "So close" del soundtrack de la película Enchanted.**

**Espero que les guste mucho. ¡Un abrazo enorme a todos!**

**Marianne.**


	2. Destinados

**So close**

**Segunda parte**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana cuando el alba dio sus primeros vestigios sobre la ciudad de París. Las cortinas danzaron al ritmo de la briza otoñal, acogiéndola dentro de la habitación.

Marinette abrió los ojos somnolienta cuando el aire le acarició los hombros desnudos. Parpadeó dos veces, acostumbrando la vista a la luz matutina. Volvió a percibir el cosquilleo y un ligero espasmo viajó por su espalda.

No, aquellas caricias no eran causadas por el viento.

Una sonrisa boba se le dibujó en el rostro. Ocultó media cara en la almohada hecha de plumas de ganzo; pretendiendo así también esconder la dicha fortuita que se le arremolinaba en el pecho.

— Buenos días, bella durmiente — la voz de Adrien sonó apremiante a sus espalda y ella soltó una risa aguda cuando sus labios le hicieron cosquillas por debajo de la nuca.

— _Bonjour, __**mon chaton**_ — canturreó amodorrada y dio media vuelta sobre el colchón para encararle.

Lo hizo y sintió como si el corazón le diese volteretas dentro del pecho: Adrien la veía con una media sonrisa, una que aclamaba su cinismo y un deje de malicia. Y sus ojos, esas orbes profundas color oliva que solían inspirar comprensión y benevolencia; hoy se coloreaban de un emeralda que emanaba pura deseo y satisfacción.

No, ese semblante irónico y ladino no era del Adrien de las revistas, ni el de las conferencias de prensa. No era el del Adrien educado y políticamente correcto. No era de aquel joven acostumbrado a ser el foco de atención y al que le aterraba decepcionar a su padre… Aquel era el semblante del chico auténtico, escondido tras la máscara del apellido Agreste: el semblante de Chat Noir.

— _J'aime tellement quand tu m'appelles comme ça. _— repitió aquella línea, como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado — Creo que alguien durmió de más... ¿sigues agotada, _Bugaboo_? — ironizó con malicia.

Si había algo que al rubio le daba orgullo, era mirar cómo las mejillas de la chica iban pigmentándose de un tono carmesí cada que se veía a sí misma desarmada por él.

Adrien sonrió con suficiencia, besando la piel suave y cándida de uno de sus pómulos.

— Te juro, voy a acabar contigo un día de estos

— Pero si ya lo hiciste anoche — Adrien soltó una risa cuando sitió una de las muchas almohadas de plumas estrellarse contra su cara. ¡Ah, como adoraba hacer a su hermosa catarina rabiar!

El mohín le duró poco. Y sí, era divertido molestarla, pero era aún mejor acunarla entre sus brazos, acariciar su cabello… robarle uno que otro beso furtivo.

Por su parte, si a Marinette le preguntaran qué era para ella la verdadera felicidad; contestaría que la dicha para ella era aquella habitación con vista a la ciudad, ubicada en el corazón del barrio de _Montmartre, _y con su compañero de toda la vida, tapizándola de besos y haciéndola reír…

Pero, ¿cómo llegaron a todo eso?

Aún con la euforia a flor de piel y la ensoñación de una ilusión que para ambos por fín se había hecho realidad, asimilar las verdaderas identidades de cada uno era un tópico que, a pesar de las pruebas y de tenerse ahora; lado a lado y sin máscaras de por medio, aún les costaba trabajo creer.

Marinette a duras penas podía admitir que el amor platónico que tantas veces vio inalcanzable, era el mismo chico que la persiguió durante 6 años. Y Adrien comenzó a recriminarse al notar que se había referido al amor de su vida infinidad de veces como "sólo una buena amiga".

— Aún no puedo creer que seas tú… — acurrucada en el pecho de Adrien, Marinette soltó varios suspiros que sólo afianzaron la forma en que los brazos ajenos se envolvieron sobre su espalda aún desnuda.

— Yo aún no puedo creer que me ames — su tono fue aislado, y la confesión fue un pinchazo para el corazón de la catarina. ¿En verdad había sido tan indiferente?

— Perdóname — musitó, posicionándose a sumisma altura y besándole los labios — Por darme cuenta hasta ahora.

Adrien la estrujó aún más contra él: — Nada de eso, _ma lady_. De ciego también pequé yo — argumentó, besándole la frente.

.

* * *

.

No usaron la puerta principal. Si lo hacían, estaban seguros que se enfrentarían a la orda de periodistas haciendo fila fuera del evento para increpar a cualquier personalidad famosa que pudiese revelar cualquier clase de información. Y conociendo a la gente y lo rápido que los chismes volaban por el cielo de París, muy probablemente ya media ciudad sabría del beso que ambos habían compartido en medio de la pista de baile.

No, esa noche que no buscaban ninguna clase de audiencia. Al menos gozarían de unas cuantas horas para ellos mismos antes de entregarse a la ignominia.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — cuestionó el gato, quien arqueó la ceja cuando Ladybug tomó el yoyo entre sus manos.

Ambos se encontraban ocultos en el techo del museo, listos para saltar lejos, hacia los edificios aledaños.

— ¿Por? — cuestionó con aires inocentes.

Chat no contestó y, a cambio… bajó la mirada, escaneando a la superheroína de pies a cabeza.

Oh, claro. El vestido. La catarina se miró a sí misma y resopló sin ganas. No es como si hubiese considerado la opción de salir saltando por los tejados cuando le mostró a Tikki el diseño del vestido y que ella pudiese adaptarlo a su próxima transformación. Pero, ¿y qué más daba uno que otra rotura durante el viaje? No planeaba usarlo de nuevo y, aunque así lo quisiera… la idea sería bastante riesgosa.

Hubiese seguido con aquel debate mental, de no haber sido por el repentino acto de Chat Noir quién, divertido ante su agobio, la jaló hacia él, tomándola en brazos: — No digas nada — se adelantó el gato cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar — Sólo cédeme esto, ¿de acuerdo? Y no me golpees, prometo darte mejores razones para hacerlo.

¿Cuántas cosas le había negado ya con el paso de los años?, ¿podría negarle una más después esa noche? A Ladybug sólo le hizo falta admirar su expresión anegada de deleite y dicha para conocer la respuesta.

No dijo nada, sólo envolvió sus brazos contra el cuello del gato para sujetarse: — Tú mandas, gatito.

.

— Cierra los ojos — pidió repentinamente Chat Noir, mientras saltaba y se abría paso por los techos parisinos, dejando atrás al bullicio y a las luces que tintinaban alrededor del museo de Louvre.

Y aunque ella hubiese querido seguir admirando el camino ornamentado por las farolas de las calles, la música y los sonidos de su bella París de noche, Ladybug obedeció sin chistar, aferrándose aún más al cuello de su querido gato negro.

Pasaron unos minutos más y los saltos terminaron. La catarina frunció el entrecejo cuando la temperatura ambiental se transformó de gélida y a acogedora y el aroma a lilas le reconfortó el alma.

— Chat, ¿dónde estamos? — cuestionó inquieta al sentir el piso sobre sus pies.

Él no contestó, sólo tomó su mano y la guío hacia delante. A ciegas, la catarina le siguió expectante ante tanto misterio. Escuchó una risa furtiva y luego, sin advertencia alguna, reparó como los labios del rubio aprisionaron los suyos con arrebato contenido.

Debió de haberlo visto venir; porque Chat Noir tenía el alma de un bribón, y porque un beso furtivo y casto frente a una gran audiencia no iba a ser suficiente para el gato negro. Al menos no lo era para ella.

La catarina soltó un leve gruñido cuando los labios de Chat Noir se alejaron de su poder, fundiéndola nuevamente en la oscuridad; — No te atrevas a abrir los ojos — su aliento le acarició por detrás del oído, haciéndola estremecer — Si lo haces, no respondo.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — retó la catarina con voz temblorosa, misma que se transformó en un quejido cuando la lengua de su compañero saboreó la suavidad de su cuello.

— Es una promesa.

El anhelo era fuerte, y el fuego le consumió la piel cuando la boca del gato volvió a buscar la suya para saciar aquella necesidad que fue creciendo con el paso de los años. La chica se apegó a él, ansiando eliminar hasta el mínimo milímetro de distancia entre ellos.

Quería mirarlo, quería atisbar esa sonrisa socarrona y la forma tan especial en que sus ojos brillaban cuando el indigno se salía con la suya. No importaba que tuviese cada simple detalle del rostro de su mejor amigo bien bosquejado en la memoria. Verlo allí, correspondiendo sus sentimientos, tan hambriento como ella se sentía… era lo único que podía desear de verdad en ese momento.

— Te lo advertí — acusó el gato cuando los ojos color zafiro de la catarina se abrieron, retadores.

No le tuvo piedad. Se lanzó hacia ella como lo hubiese hecho cualquier felino salvaje, atacando hacia la yugular. Chat le mordió el cuello y ella enterró sus uñas sobre los hombros, arrugando su camisa.

— _Chaton_ — le llamó una vez, mordiéndose los labios cuando las manos del rubio delinearon las curvas de sus cintura sobre el vestido — Chat Noir — insistió, perdiendo el hilo de los pensamientos al percibir las garras contorneando el escote en forma de corazón.

Luchando por no sucumbir ante el delirio, le tomó de los hombros, empujándolo lo suficientemente lejos de ella y así, para que pudiese escucharle.

Fue hasta entonces que se percató del lugar en donde estaban parados. Las luces de las velas atenuaban la negrura de la noche y las flores de lila, estratégicamente colocadas a lo largo de la habitación, le daban un toque romántico al lugar, casi de película.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — volvió a preguntar, abrumada por la simple belleza de aquella pequeña habitación.

— _Montmartre_, en uno de los departamentos de mi familia — respondió el chico con simpleza — ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Lo tenías planeado? — no logró emular el tono acusatorio que planeaba. Porque en el fondo, también soñó despierta con la conclusión que ambos estaban viviendo en aquel momento. Sólo que a ella le faltaba confianza para darlo como un hecho, aún con las pruebas sobre la mesa.

Su gatito era uno en un millón.

— Ya sabes que me gusta apostar alto — dijo él, sin pena alguna — Y algo me decía que esta vez no ibas a negarte.

— Sí, claro. Porque el que haya dicho te amo no te asegura nada, ¿no es así? —bromeó ella en tono irónico.

Los ojos de Chat relucieron aún más que el fuego de las velas; — Dilo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó ella, confundida.

— Que me amas. Dilo de nuevo, en nuestro idioma. — pidió, acariciándole el rostro pausadamente, y ella no pudo ignorar aquella chispa de entusiasmo y añoranza que le gritaba su faz.

Se atrevió a pensar cuántas veces habría soñado él con ese momento. Ella aún recordaba sus noches en vela, disfrutando de sus propias ensoñaciones cuando estaba enamorada de Adrien. ¿Cuántas veces no lo imaginó pronunciando esas mismas palabras que ahora su gatito le pedía con tanto ahínco?, ¿y cuántos años espero a escucharlas, también?

— _Je t'aime, minou_ — remarcó cada sílaba con el corazón —_ Je t'aime _y no importa si te lo digo en mandarín o en francés: Te amo, te amo, te amo — repitió una y otra vez, robándole pequeños besos, tratando de compensar su espera y su paciencia — Te amo y voy a decirlo mil veces y todas las que tú me pidas.

Chat Noir jamás sintió tantas ganas de llorar. Quizá sí lo hizo mientras atraía a Ladybug nuevamente a sus brazos, estrujandola entre ellos con el temor de que pudiese desaparecer, de que todo aquello fuese una una ensoñación que en cualquier segundo pudiera esfumarse.

"_Marinette…"_ la voz de Tikki sonó suave en su cabeza. Su pequeña Kwami no tuvo que decir algo más. Sabía que había llegado la hora: — Ojalá con esto fuese suficiente — musitó la chica, apartando nuevamente al héroe.

Chat la miró confundido. Ella le regaló una sonrisa más y acarició una de sus mejillas para tranquilizarlo. Chat jaló de su muñeca para besarle la palma; — Ojalá fuera suficiente amarte sólo como Ladybug… — continuó — Pero quiero hacerlo también siendo mi verdadero yo.

— _Ma lady?_ — soltó el gato, inquieto.

— Espero no te decepciones — apuntó la chica, alejándose un poco más de él — _Tikki, Détransformation. _

Adrien imaginó aquel momento de mil maneras; cada una era tan fantástica como la anterior. Y a pesar de ello, a pesar de vivir preparado para verla de verdad, lo que nunca pudo proyectar en sus bastas entelequías era el rostro que aparecería detrás de la máscara de su catarina.

El vestido se quedó justo donde estaba, y lo único que se evaporó con pequeñas y relucientes luces color carmesí, fue el antifaz de su rostro, dejando en su lugar al kwami de la catarina, volando lado a lado, junto a su portadora.

— ¿Ma…? — su garganta se le cerró cuando admiró su rostro desnudo — ¿Marinette?

— Hola, gatito… — ella le sonrió, apenada.

.

* * *

.

— En serio estaba ciego.

Adrien la tomaba de la mano y ella se colgaba de su brazo conforme se abrían paso por las angostas calles cercanas a la catedral del sagrado corazón.

— Lo estábamos — corrigió Marinette — Pero eso ya no importa. Hay otras cosas que me preocupan más.

La pelinegra se detuvo en uno de los muchos pequeños puestos de periódicos del barrio. Con pesadez, leyó los encabezados de cada diario y revista: "_**C'est confirmé! Ils sont en couple!",**_ **"**_**Ladybug et Chat Noir… amoureux?", "Le bal de l'an! Ladybug et Chat Noir confirment leur romance" **_Marinette tragó seco, analizando cada fotografía furtiva y nota, percibiendo cómo el mundo se movía bajo sus pies

— ¿Nerviosa, _bugaboo_? — el tono burlesco de Adrien la trajo a la tierra, al igual que el ligero apretón que el rubio le dio a su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué vamos a decir? — urgió saber, realmente preocupada.

— Bueno, de nada serviría negarlo — Adrien soltó una risa cuando Marinette le regaló un mohín, de esos que la hacían parecer aún más tierna ante sus ojos — Tranquila, ya nos inventaremos algo — consoló, dejando un ligero beso en la frente de su adorada catarina — Aunque… creo que tengo la línea perfecta para despistarlos.

— ¿Y cuál es?

Adrien dejó que su sonrisa socarrona hiciese su teatral aparición antes de decir: — "_Pero señores, Ladybug es sólo una amiga…" _

No pudo terminar de reírse cuando la punzada azotó contra sus costillas. Adrien se dobló por el dolor, aún con la sonrisa descarada impresa en el rostro: — ¡Hey!

— Te lo mereces — fue lo único que ella contestó y, ante sus ojos: Marinette nunca se pareció tanto a Ladybug como lo hacía en aquel instante.

.

* * *

.

Marinette, Marinette.

Chat Noir sostenía su rostro con delicadeza y acariciaba sus mejillas de vez en cuando. Porque nunca la idealizó a ella detrás de la máscara. Porque en su lista de sospechosas jamás apareció su nombre. Porque no se atrevía a imaginarla siendo Ladybug y porque siempre se mantuvo reacio ante la idea de que su tímida y bella princesa pudiese acaparar todo el amor que la catarina le inspiraba.

No quería un corazón dividido, y ahora se daba cuenta en realidad no lo hubiese tenido.

¿Por qué no prestó un poco más de atención?

— ¿Estás decepcionado?

— Decepcionado — Chat Noir pronunció la palabra como si fuese un insulto — Te voy a demostrar lo decepcionado que estoy, princess…— dijo, luego la besó con desenfreno, cumpliendo a su amenaza.

Y mientras lo hacía tomó una decisión: era momento de dar él mismo su propio salto de fe.

— Plagg, Détransformation — murmuró entre besos.

El antifaz desapareció en un pestañeo, exponiendo toda la verdad ante Marinette.

La espalda de la chica tocó pared cuando se alejó unos pasos de él.

Con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas, admiró al hombre frente a sus ojos. Allí, parado estaba Adrien Agreste: el chico al que su corazón se negaba a soltar, porque si no podía amarlo como él solo, lo haría como Chat Noir… lo haría de todas las formas posibles. Porque de él no había escapatoria.

.

— Creo que esta es la parte en donde nosotros los dejamos solos — Tikki soltó una pequeña risita

— Lo que digas, terroncito — se mofó Plagg, desapareciendo junto a su eterna compañera.

.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por varios minutos. Uno que fue roto cuando Marinette soltó varios sollozos y se colgó de los brazos del rubio. Al carajo los nervios, el miedo a tartamudear o a hacer el ridículo frente a Adrien Agreste. Si él era Chat Noir, ¿de qué servía pretender? Porque jamás se sentiría tan libre de ser ella misma con aquel la conocía mejor que nadie.

— Bueno, parece que no estás molesta — apremió el rubio, apresándola por la cintura.

— No estoy molesta, ¡estoy furiosa! — exclamó mientras rememoraba la plática que había sostenido con él antes de que la abandonara en el Louvre y regresara usando su alter ego.

El muy… indigno.

— Se me ocurre una idea o dos para que descargues tu furia…

No fue una broma.

¿O es que acaso iban a conformarse después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquella noche?

Marinette supo el rumbo de cada una de sus acciones cuando Adrien capturó su boca y enganchó la lengua con la suya, haciéndolas danzar al ritmo de su pasión desenfrenada; — Eres tan dulce — el gato ronrroneó, acaparando sus labios, cortándole la respiración.

Ella arqueó la espalda cuando el peso de Adrien se posó sobre su cuerpo y, en un impulso entusiasta, jaló de sus cabellos provocando que un gruñido emergiera de la boca del gato: — Esto es guerra — declaró, haciéndola estremecer con el simple tono de sus palabras y la advertencia ante el apetito y deseo que bramaba todo su cuerpo: Él no iba a tenerle piedad.

Sí bueno, ella tampoco.

En movimientos apresurados y entre besos y mordidas, Marinette fue deshaciendo los botones de la camisa de Adrien, jalando de las solapas y descosiendo el resto cuando la tardanza comenzó a impacientarle: — Ups… — musitó con falsa culpabilidad cuando el rubio le miró con divertido desconcierto.

Él volvió a atacar, y cuando se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella y la aprisionó contra la pared, Marinette juró haberlo escuchado emitir lo más parecido al siseo de un gato. La idea le pareció condenadamente sexy y sugerente.

Adrien no tardó en encontrar el cierre del vestido rojo. Pero a diferencia de ella, jaló de él con tortuosa demora. Sus manos subieron a sus hombros, deslizando los adornados tirantes hacia abajo, acariciando la piel de sus brazos mientras lo hacía.

Fue hasta que el vestido cayó a sus pies que Marinette pudo percatarse de su semidesnudez. Y fue hasta ese momento que Adrien se dio cuenta que ella podía lucir aún más bella de lo que ya lo había hecho aquella noche.

Si aquel era un sueño, mataría a quien se atreviera a despertarle.

— Eres hermosa — susurró, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Ahora estaba seguro de algo, acariciarla se había convertido en su nueva fascinación; — Te dije que lo diría más de una vez — advirtió, delineando el perfil de su cintura con lentitud de abajo hacia arriba.

— Y tú siempre cumples tus amenazas — musitó ella, expectante.

— También te dije que te daría más razones para golpearme...— dicho esto, la sostuvo de la espalda, apremiando a que sus labios tomaran ahora la labor de las caricias.

Primero fue su cuello, donde dejó pequeñas y cálidas lamidas, que fueron descendiendo paulatinamente a su clavícula. Marinette ahogó un un jadeo cuando el gato prestó atención especial a sus senos, los cuales comenzó a besar, lamer y succionar con devoción. El felino incluso se dio a la tarea de dejar su pequeña marca personal, justo sobre la llanura que se abría entre aquellos pequeños montes. "_Chat Noir estuvo aquí" _pudo leer ella en su aguda sonrisa cuando terminó el trabajo. Una manera muy particular de convertir un pésimo chiste en algo lúbrico y ardiente.

Y claro, no iba a dejarlo solo allí. Porque la noche era larga y él estaba dispuesto a besar cada rincón del cuerpo de su catarina. La besaría hasta el cansancio, hasta compensar lo años de espera y hasta convencerla de que, para él, jamás habría otra criatura digna de tanta veneración.

Pensando en ello, Adrien se puso de rodillas frente a ella, prologando aquella vereda fabricada por su boca hacia su vientre; — Adrien — suplicó ella su nombre cuando el chico mordió el encaje de sus bragas, tirando de ellas hacia abajo, hasta que cayesen juunto al vestido.

— Tienes un lunar — apuntó el chico, observando la pequeña marca que se dibujaba cerca de su entrepierna. — Me gusta — Adrien lo besó con anhelo y Marinette se mordió el labio hasta sangrar.

Incapaz de postergar más sus deseos, el rubio tomó las pantorrillas de la catarina. Aún hincado, la alzó con fuerza inhumana para caminar hacia la cama y dejarla allí, sobre el colchón.

— Está bien — murmuró Marinette cuando la duda azotó su expresión. Ella le besó los labios, probando su punto — Quiero hacerlo — proclamó y ahora fue Adrien quien atrapó los suyos.

No hacía falta que Marinette lo dijera en voz alta. La conocía lo suficiente como para indagarlo por sí mismo: Esta sería su primera vez.

Y aunque trató inútilmente que la idea no le hinchara el masculino, no pudo resistirse ante la dicha de saberse el primero con la oportunidad de amarla tal cual ella merecía. Una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

— Je t'aime — Adrien lo susurró una y otra vez: besando el rostro de Marinette mientras su mano le recorría el abdomen hacia abajo, conteniendo sus impulsos al verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo en el momento en que sus dedos bailaron en su interior.

Miedo, ¿debía sentirlo? Marinette no tuvo siquiera un ápice de inseguridad. Quizá era a causa de su propio deseo, o quizá era el profundo afecto con el que Adrien aderezaba cada caricia, al punto que su cuerpo, adicto a sus manos, le gritaba ser tocada por él de todas las formas posibles.

Por eso, cuando el rubio se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella jamás dudó. Y si algunas lágrimas se derramaron, nunca fueron causadas por el dolor. A veces se llora cuando la ventura sobrepasa la cordura.

Poco a poco, el amor y el cariño se transformaron en arrebato, y la llama que a ambos consumía, se convirtió en una hoguera, hambrienta de consumir hasta el último rastro de castidad.

Adrien remarcó cada estocada con posesiva adoración, adentrándose más en ella, regocijándose de la forma en que Marinette se mordía los labios, y soltando gruñidos secos cuando sus uñas se hundieron sin piedad sobre la espalda.

Poseída por su propio frenesí, Marinette lo expulsó de ella y giró repentinamente, dejándolo a él sobre el colchón y a ella sentada a horcajadas; — Mi turno — anunció con la lujuria reluciendo en el mar tormentoso de sus ojos.

— Adelante, _ma lady_— Adrien sonrió orgulloso, acariciando las curvas de sus caderas y ahogando un propio quejido cuando Marinette se abrió paso por sí misma sobre su miembro; montándose sobre él.

¿Se podía amar a alguien tanto, al punto de enloquecer? Adrien supo lo que era el delirio cuando la vio allí, moviendo sus caderas, arrebatándole jadeos y suspiros; haciéndolo rezar a todos las deidades existentes para conservar el control y no sucumbir rápido ante la belleza que cabalgaba sobre él.

El rubio se incorporó, atrapando uno de de los senos de la chica, mordiéndole los pezones, besando cada rincón de su pecho cuando el vaivén aumentó la velocidad:

Adrien la abrazó con vehemencia, cambiando nuevamente las posiciones. Marinette deshizo el puño que había hecho en las sábanas cuando el rubio tomó sus manos, aprisionándolas en el colchón, por sobre su cabeza. Inmóvil y con el fuego corriendo por sus venas, la catarina explotó. Y cuando Adrien se dejó ir dentro de ella, ambos entendieron por fin el porqué el destino se había empeñado tanto en juntarlos: La conexión ancestral entre Ladybug y Chat Noir jamás había tenido tanto sentido hasta el momento en que ambos decidieron invocarla.

.

* * *

.

— Esto es lo más cursi que se te ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

Marinette trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener la sonrisa cuando vio a Adrien perseguir a uno de los muchos vendedores, en las afueras de la catedral del Sagrado Corazón.

—Me lastima tu falta de romanticismo — se quejó con un tono falsamente escandalizado cuando regresó con un par de candados en las manos.

— Es que es verdad: es cursi, y muy cliché — aseguró ella, divertida — No somos turistas, gatito. Vivimos en París. Se supone que nosotros deberíamos burlarnos de esto.

— Opinabas algo muy diferente a tus 14 años, _bugaboo _— Adrien le me miró perspicaz — Creo que ahora entiendo porque Alya y Nino insistían tanto en que vinieramos aquí cuando éramos adolescentes. Admítelo: te morías por colgar un candado con nuestros nombres.

El claro rubor en las mejillas de Marinette y su ya tan conocido mohín fue respuesta suficiente para él.

— Sea como sea, tú sabes que no necesitamos un candado para jurar amor eterno. Los miraculous son prueba suficiente — aseguró la chica, abrazando la espalda del rubio, mientras éste escribía las iniciales sobre ambos candados— Estamos destinados a encontrarnos siempre.

Como respuesta, el chico le pasó el marcador, y aprovechando el viaje, le beso la sien: — Agreguemos un "por siempre" más, ¿qué dices? — Adrien le guiñó el ojo y ella ya no se pudo resistir.

— Tú ganas, gatito.

Usualmente, los candados que cuelgan en las rejas cercanas a la catedral, en Montmartre se retiran después de algunos meses. El candado rosa y amarillo con las iniciales _M y A _desapareció al mes siguiente. No obstante, solo hay un candado que a la fecha sigue colgando de allí y que ningún parisino se atrevería jamás a tocar. Aquel de color negro con rojo y en donde se lee lo siguiente:

_**LB & CN**_

_**Déstine pour toujours.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

¡Tadáaaaan! Y con ustedes; ¡mi segundo lemon! :v

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que escribí con mucho cariño.

Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Marianne


End file.
